


I'll Be Everything That You Need

by MogmaMittens



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright Spoilers, Hoshido | Birthright Route, M/M, Prompt Fill, Running Away, inexplicit sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MogmaMittens/pseuds/MogmaMittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If I were to leave, would you follow?” He whispered hurriedly, and Leo popped his head out to look either way before replying,</p>
<p>"Where would we go?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Everything That You Need

It was funny, Leo thought, how time always appeared to slow down during make-or-break moments.

* * *

 

The seconds seemed to slow to a crawl the first time he had kissed Niles; it was slow and heady, and the heat of his breath in his mouth made the skin at the back of his neck prickle. He’d had to show Niles that he meant it -- all his feelings -- and that they were  _ real  _ and  _ just for him.  _ That, and to stop him from leaving their shared tent to go find somewhere else to sleep; he thought he had broken some type of boundary by confessing, which Leo found  _ downright silly.  _ He was… well, he was  _ Niles.  _ Hardly anything between them was inappropriate, not after Niles discovered Leo cowering in a corner during a thunderstorm, trying his damndest to keep the noises out. 

 

They were rather close, in Leo’s opinion.

* * *

 

Their first time together seemed to take  _ hours.  _ Niles took very good care of Leo, drawing each breath out of him like it was a game, and he was  _ winning.  _ They couldn’t make much noise, the others  _ were  _ sleeping in tents nearby, after all, but the way Niles whispered his name into his ear like a Godsdamned  _ prayer _ while he came had Leo’s heart flip-flopping around in his chest like nothing else. It was now or never, Leo had told him as he threw Niles’ cape to the floor. They never knew when they would die. It could be any  day, now.

* * *

 

Time ticked like molasses the time Leo took a sword straight through his armor -- the second plate down, right through the gap -- and scared the fear of the Gods into Niles. It was obvious in the way he looked at him as he lay gasping for air on the ground, blood rapidly filling his pierced lung. Despite Corrin’s orders, Niles killed the man who had attacked Leo with an arrow to the head, then proceeded to nearly stomp his face into the ground for good measure.

 

“I’ve failed you,” he told him, voice thick in his throat as he carried Leo, armor and all, back to base camp. The determination in his eye told him he’d all but given up, even if his voice said otherwise. 

 

“You’ve not failed me yet,” he would have said if he’d stopped sputtering up blood for a moment, his mind overcome by fatigue and body shutting down as his head thunked down onto Niles’ chest. Maybe if he slept for a few minutes…

* * *

 

He woke up to Niles’ hand on his forehead, his hair greasy under his palm. “Thank the Gods you’re alright,” he had said, gathering as much of Leo as he could up in his arms without disturbing his injury.

 

“What happened?” His mouth felt like cotton, and his eyes willed themselves to close. He wanted to  _ drink something.  _ Gods, he wanted to  _ sleep.  _ He felt a twinge of pain as Niles pulled back and he shifted his shoulders, looking down where -- oh. He was shirtless, his torso covered in bandages that looked fresh enough that someone had to have changed them recently. 

 

“Would ‘scaring me half to death’ suffice as an explanation, milord?” Niles pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips. 

 

“I’m afraid not,” Leo snuggled deeper into the cot, shivering as he pulled the blanket up to his chest.

 

Niles heaved a sigh, “You were stabbed. The poor fool is dead, now, but…” He trailed off.

 

“Did you kill him?” Leo asked, voice nonchalant.

 

“Yes, milord.” 

 

“Corrin’s going to have a fit.”

 

“Ah, they already have. You’ve been out for  _ days. _ ”  _ They weren’t sure if you were going to wake up,  _ Leo filled in. Niles sat down on the side of his bunk, looking like he was contemplating something very hard.

 

“Has something happened?”

 

A weighted pause, then,

 

“There’s something I must see to. I do hope you’re feeling better, milord.” He stood mechanically, straightening out his clothes and getting as far as swinging his quiver onto his back before Leo grabbed his hand.

 

“Niles.” He froze, moving stiffly as Leo dragged him back by his hand. 

 

“Well,” Niles said, obviously flustered. It wasn’t a regularity, but when it did happen, it was something  _ important.  _ Leo thought it looked good on him. “Would you still have me,” he paused, collecting himself,  “if I told you I loved you?” The regret on his face was immediate, as it was any time Niles said anything related to himself or his emotions. Leo smiled up at him drowsily, his eyes blinking sluggishly as he drew ever closer to falling back asleep.

 

“You’re a fool if you thought I wouldn’t.” 

 

“I’ve been known to do more foolish things.” Niles said, and smiled shakily as Leo pulled him down into another slow kiss.

* * *

 

Time moved slower than ever now, though.

 

The way Niles looked at him when Xander hit the ground told him everything he needed to know -- it was the look of a man who wanted to  _ escape.  _

 

He’d dragged Leo into an alcove during the fighting, their bodies pressed tightly together to avoid any Hoshidan soldiers.

 

“If I were to leave, would you follow?” He whispered hurriedly, and Leo popped his head out to look either way before replying,

 

“Where would we go?”

 

It was fun to think about the little things like this. Running away with Niles, somewhere where his being a prince didn’t matter… going somewhere where they could get  _ married  _ and there would be no pressure of continuing royal bloodlines appealed to him, he had to admit.

 

“I know of a way out of the castle. It’s likely the soldiers have yet to find it; we can leave now if we hurry.” He gave Leo a kiss, quick and to the lips. 

 

“And what would that make me? Nothing more than a coward.” They fell silent as another group of soldiers marched past, then, “You may leave without me, if you wish. I… I release you from my service.”

 

“I refuse to leave without you.” Niles took hold of his hands, and he noticed they were shaking. Was it him, or was it Niles? Was it the both of them?

 

“Why?”  _ Why won’t you let yourself live?  _

 

“Milord, I leave not because I value my life,” he began, looking desperate, “but because I value  _ yours _ . Run away with me.”

 

“What of Camilla? Am I to let her rule alone?” He felt anger bubbling up in his chest. What was he to do? Just  _ abandon  _ his last sibling who remained alive and loyal?

 

“... No, milord. Forgive me.” He inclined his head, voice tapering into silence, “It was a… foolish thought.”

 

His heart sunk. Was it truly? Leo caught his gaze and held it, his mind racing at the possibilities. He could always come back, or leave a message for her, somehow. 

 

He was young, and Gods, was it foolish, but strike him down if he didn’t want to leave  _ right now.  _

 

“Go.” Leo released Niles’ hands, instead putting them on his shoulders. Niles looked down at him pleadingly, his eye growing wide.

 

“You’ll  _ die. _ ”

 

“I won’t.” Leo brushed their lips together again, then turned him around and forced him from the alcove. In a split second decision, he said, “Wait for me.”

 

Niles took a moment to look relieved before sprinting down the hallway.

* * *

 

_ Camilla, _

 

_ Left with Niles. Don’t know where we’re going. May return soon. _

_ I love you. _

 

_ Leo _

* * *

 

It was written in a shaky, rushed scrawl, but it was good enough. He’d nearly taken an arrow to the head on the way here, and almost got cleaved in two when he startled a soldier into running the message to Camilla, but it was worth it.

 

He was going to be with Niles.

 

He ran as fast as his feet could take him -- he was fairly certain he knew where Niles was talking about -- to the passageway in the old library down in the basement. He spotted Niles, and was nearly speared by yet another arrow when he rounded the last corner, Niles’ bow dropping to the floor as soon as he realized who it was.

 

“I’m so glad you’ve come.” His arms were around Leo in an instant, their embrace only lasting a moment before he released Leo and motioned towards the trap door, already pulled up and waiting for them. 

 

“What if someone else came? They could have seen the door.”  _ Honestly.  _

 

“I’d have killed them.” Niles looked deadly serious, and Leo supposed it was fair enough. This  _ was  _ war, after all. People die. Besides, no one knew this place existed except those close enough to the family to be let into the deeper depths of the castle.

 

Leo climbed down the hole first, followed closely by Niles, who closed the door behind them and left them plunged in darkness. 

 

The staircase was made of old, rotted wood and Leo was sure if he stepped on one of those nails he’d catch a nasty case of tetanus. His hands touched either side of the narrow stone wall, old spiders skittering away from his fingertips. 

 

Deciding he’d had just about enough of this darkness, he brought out his fire tomb, casting a charm to light their way.

 

“That’s far better.” Leo sighed, looking out into the path ahead. It faded into inky blackness a bit farther ahead, and behind him, Niles took hold of his hand. They were silent most of the way down, taking turns where Niles told him to -- apparently he’d taken this route several times before -- until they reached another set of stairs.

 

“We’re nearly out.” Niles looks down at him, eyes soft despite their previous resolve. “You can still go back.”

 

“I’ve made my decision.” Leo maintains his eye contact, looking at him seriously. “I want to be with you.”

 

“And leave your kingdom?” Niles frowned.

 

“I leave with you, and yet now you’re convincing me to stay,” he looks away for a moment, struggling to put his words together properly. He was teetering on the edge of panic, and this truly was not the time for these sentiments. “I’m not abandoning my kingdom, I’m simply… choosing  _ you. _ ”

 

“I just want you to be sure. Forgive me for being skeptical.” The corners of his mouth quirked up into a smile, and he brought Leo’s hand up to his mouth, palm up, kissing at the base of his wrist. “I feel as though I’m seeing you for the first time.”

 

Leo began to ascend the stairs, squeezing Niles’ hand. “Are you not?”

 

“What do you mean, milord?” Niles follows him, nearly tripping over the first step despite his usual gracefulness.

 

“Is this not the beginning of our new life?” Leo’s heart raced at the thought of it.  _ A new life.  _ “Am I still a prince, even?” He asked, knowing full well the answer.

 

“Of course you are, you-”

 

“I’m  _ not,  _ Niles.” Leo laughed, happy and free regardless of the dusty, near unbreathable air around them. It echoed down the passageway and was swallowed up by the shadows around them, leaving them in silence. “I’m just… Leo.”

  
“Milord-” He began.

 

“I’ll have no more of that ‘milord’ business,” Leo reached the end of the stairs and pushed open the overhead door that lay at the end, the sounds of battle still loud in the distance. “I’m simply Leo now.”

 

Standing on the soft, fresh earth, Leo dug his boots in. It felt… different, somehow, than it did before. When he worked under his father, that was. “I love you,” he said, heart soaring. The mix of panic and joy had nearly pushed him over into mania, his fingers squeezing Niles’ rhythmically as his feet squirmed in the dirt.

 

“I love you as well, but we must run.” He insisted.

 

And they did.

 

They didn’t stop running until they reached the trees outside the city, where the land turned from concrete and salted soil to greenery and fresh grass. 

 

“We should be safe now.” Niles said, hands on his knees as he caught his breath. Leo was far worse off, never having abandoned his armor. “Are you alright?”

 

Leo began unlacing his armor, pulling it off piece by piece to reveal the clothing underneath. He was  _ hot.  _ “Is anyone following us?” Leo’s chestplate dropped to the ground, and he took a deep breath, unhindered by the heavy metal.

 

“It doesn’t appear so.” Niles looked him over slowly, creeping closer until Leo was forced to step back, again and again. He had Leo pressed to a nearby tree, his hands pressing into the sides of his ribcage. “I’m so relieved you’re safe.”

 

Leo felt a pang of regret as he looked out over the city, to where the castle lay in the distance. 

 

“Do you regret it?” Niles asked.

 

“Yes.”

  
“Do you want to go back?”

 

Leo looked at Niles -- truly  _ looked  _ at him. He looked… tired, like he just wanted to go  _ home.  _ Leo felt he looked quite the same.

 

“I do not.” 

**Author's Note:**

> catch me @ my [tumblr](http://www.alista1r.tumblr.com/) or my [twitter!!](http://www.twitter.com/ni1eo)


End file.
